The Greater Good
by zukone
Summary: Genius, 11 year old Jimmy, travels 10 years into the future and dukes it out with his “normal” 21 year old future self when they both have a different view of what the next 5 years should bring. What is this really all about? ER Read to find out? Criti
1. A Not So Different Future

The Greater Good  
Zukone   
Chapter 1: A Not So Different Future

Jimmy Neutron stood in front of the freestanding, massive structure in his lab. His eyes followed the arch all the way around and then peered into the luminescent center of the Chrono-arch. This device had opened up so many curiosities for him and given him a look into a most wonderful future. His greatest invention to date was tainted when it caused a mishap. It wasn't his device's fault, though. His own eagerness to see that glorious future in person made him careless enough to trust one of his friends with a simple task of wrapping a present. After so many mishaps of "oops," "What's this loopy thing," and utterances of "too late", why hadn't he learned not to let his friends into his lab or even rely on them for anything other than breathing?

Aside from preventing a Libby dictatorship, the day of the chrono-arch had already been eventful in his mind. Looking into the future can do that to a kid. Before showing the boys their tomorrow, he had already checked it out for himself. He would never have shown them what was in store if any of their lives had taken a serious downturn.

The first of the futures he checked was his own. His success didn't surprise him in the least. Sure he had the hypnobeam ready and programmed if his future was too horrible, but that was just a precaution. After that self indulgence the next one he checked was Sheen Estevez's being that it was the one that most concerned him. He shouldn't have been surprised that Sheen would find a way to turn his quirkiness to an "it" factor the likes of which Hollywood had never seen. Then there were his doubts of his other friend's future. That concern was also relieved when he found that Carl Wheezer would be able to realize a lifelong dream alongside extraordinary llamas. Libby Folfax, in the untainted future, would become a VJ for the ever popular "Video Musicology Dance Dance" cable station.

Looking through the arch, he discovered that not everything would be happy for everyone. Some people's future didn't turn out so great. He saw a few cases where lives were in shambles by 15 years. But even those, he knew, would eventually make it, somehow. He had hoped. The most curious thing that happened when peering into someone's future was when there was no trace of the person he was looking for. In those instances it was more like a puzzle to be solved. His device might have needed finer tweaking. Beta versions were always teeming with errors, he reasoned. Even though the evidence might have pointed to something possibly darker, he wouldn't allow himself to think the worst-not when there was even the slightest chance of another explanation. But all of this was just buying time.

After much dilly dallying, he was ready to look into the one future he was most curious to see. He had decided to peer into Cindy Vortex's life. Oh the curiosity and simultaneous nervousness that coursed through his body. His imagination had provided an elaborate scenario he hoped for. She would suffer some mediocre life. When she saw him she would paw at his feet singing the praises of his great achievements. She would admit, without biting back her tongue, that he was in fact the smartest genius alive.

His thoughts turned and he found himself dreaming up another fantasy. It would be better if she hadn't known what he was up to. Instead, this time, his childhood tormentor would be on the streets begging for money. She would recognize him and instantly be ashamed. She would apologize for every unkind word she ever spewed at him. Magnanimously would he grace her with his presence, feed an "old friend" a delicious meal and then casually tell her of his Nobel Prizes in science as if they were mere recognition certificates that even the slowest kid in elementary school could achieve. He would ask her of her achievements only after having rubbed his own in her face significantly. It was juvenile, he knew, but he was a juvenile and that's what he wanted. He chuckled indulgently when he was through. Suddenly he couldn't wait. There was no way her life would ever top his.

Then, he pressed that fateful button. Those dreams to see her floundering had been erased completely when he saw her future. Cindy Vortex would never need to bow at his feet. Ever. What was he thinking? She wasn't the type to resign herself to anything less than the best. It was ironic because that was what she was known as-the best.

It turned out that she would become a litigator who's in your face tactics soared her to popularity and controversy. More impressive, was her notoriety for winning hard cases by catching flawed logic in the opposing view. The more he saw of her, the more he wanted to see. So he scrolled through her professional life gaping at her achievements. He hoped that with all this her persona would change as well. However, the impact she had on her contemporary society did little to satiate that hope.

Various Cindyisms crept their way into pop culture. People would say that an idea was "vortexed" to say that it was stopped cold. Her name also became synonymous with the word suing that when wronged, people would say that they would Vortex someone's ss in court. Finally, there was the catch phrase that Cindy made popular. "Was that your bigheaded idea?" It even spun off a TV talk show which berated ideas that weren't well thought out.

After having heard the last thing, it was obvious to Jimmy that nothing would change between them. Incensed by these images, Jimmy had decided to look further into the future hoping to find her plunging fast from her high social status. There had to be a point in life where there was retribution-where there was fairness.

He found instead that Cindy had opened the Vortex Firm and raked in billions of dollars consulting or representing other large firms. Even Neutron Enterprises, with its own litigators, relied on the expertise of Cindy A. Vortex. Jimmy had been thoroughly disgusted at the image before him that day. His future self had to depend on Cindy Vortex of all people. He would never forget the interaction he saw 20 years into the future.

Attorney Cynthia Aurora Vortex walked in the meeting room, smug expression on her face when she put her briefcase down. His future self wore a counter-smirk. Throughout the whole exchange, the boy genius could sense the same tension behind their eyes that they had for each other in this present reality.

She gloated. "So, which one of your big-headed inventions mauled a consumer this time?"

"It wasn't big-headed." He said handing her a folder with the accident report and legal papers. "The acupuncturist machine is a self-automated-"

"Save it," she said filing through the papers before she pulled out one to look over. "I'm just glad I know better than to strap myself to one of your machines. Anyone should know it's like taking your life into your own hands. That should be a defense in and of itself. If you're stupid enough to try a Neutron gadget, then you deserve to get hurt."

"Har. har. You know very well that my innovations have saved countless lives, Ms. Vortex."

"-and have sent the same number of them screaming."

"Stop exaggerating. Why do you hate my inventions so much?"

"Because they're a hazard." She said. "Seriously, I should be representing the plaintiff here."

"No they're not, and that would be a conflict of interest." He said cross armed.

"Hmm," she said looking at the paper.

"What's the problem, Vortex."

Cindy looked up and eyed the others in the room. "Your lawyers are shaking in their boots aren't they?"

"That bad? Do we have to settle?"

"Cindy Vortex does not settle. It came with a manual right?"

"Of course 32 chapters."

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Send it to me. I'll look over it."

"You'll brief me later today then."

"In your dreams, Nerdtron. I've got other things to do."

"Are you trying to tell me that you have a life? There are rumors about the amorous affairs of the well famed Vortex lawyer."

The other lawyers in the room looked intently, but from a safe distance. There was some kind of a train wreck ready to happen.

"And what rumors about my love life have you uncovered?"

"That you have none."

"Oh those rumors." Cindy laughed off. "I assure you that that's not true, but what about the rumors surrounding you? Everyone in Neutron Enterprises is abuzz with it."

"I haven't heard anything."

"Of course they wouldn't say it to your face. You're their boss. Nothing's too hard to figure out when you spend long hours in that lab of yours." She said. "So what's the deal? Are you so afraid of social contact that you've had to build yourself a lover?"

Neutron dropped the glass of water he had in his hand on the floor and stood wide eyed. Ms. Cindy Vortex all but floated out of the room, head held high, while his future self just looked like some confused pitiful creature looking after her.

The other lawyers in the room shuffled their papers nervously and pretended to work on the case.

Future Jimmy grabbed his temple and said simply, "Why didn't I see this coming?"

Little Jimmy shook his head remembering the thoughts that flew through his head the day he saw that scene unfold. Certainly his future self was thinking of a million things to say to get back at Cindy. Why hadn't any smart retort come out? Even in this state there were a few different things he could have said. In the future he was supposed to be even smarter. The fact that she had bested him tore him apart. His future self should have denied her accusation. Unless. Had he truly created some kind of girlfriend in a lab that when faced with the truth, he was too embarrassed to play it off? His life couldn't be reduced to that? Could it?

The kid genius was sure that with all his accomplishments he would never have to be that desperate. Maybe it wasn't desperation. Maybe he desired a perfect mate and simply hadn't come across one. But then there was Betty Quinlan and maybe a slue of others like her who he deemed to be perfect. He shook his head. Presently he could never fathom falling for something he created in a lab nor would it enter his mind.

Activity continued from within the chrono-arch.

Future Jimmy grabbed his jacket and went out of the office he was in.

"Are you going to the lab?" his personal assistant asked.

"Nope."

"Where are you going then?"

"Out."

"Sir."

"What?"

"It's just that you don't."

"I've got somewhat of a date."

His personal assistant scrunched his face confused.

"You think I'm making it up because Cynthia was here. I may be dedicated, but I'm not married to my work, got it."

It was at this point that Jimmy was going to flick off the chrono-arch. What more was there to see? It was obvious. He and Cindy were always going to be at each other and she was never going to feel remorseful for her cruelty. She would be a lawyer for goodness sake and it seems that after having honed her argumentative skills in law school and the courtroom, she would beat him most, if not every, time in a debate.

Still curiosity poked at him. He denied it, but then it prodded. Then it poked and prodded again and again until he found himself zapping a little further into her future. He wasn't even sure why he did it. It was especially ironic because he scrutinized her life so much more than he did his own. Really, he shouldn't have been that interested in her future.

When the screen popped with visions of Cindy's later life, he was glued. What he saw upcoming for Cindy threw him for a loop. "What?" he said looking into the screen. He took a step back while looking into the screen cockeyed. He shook his head and said it again. "What?"

"Sheen and Carl are approaching the lab." Vox said.

"Thanks Vox. I almost forgot." Jimmy turned the arch off. "I'll bet they'll be happy with their futures."

That was the untold scene that occurred right before the completely preventable megolomanium fiasco. He wondered about the future again and it mostly scared him. If one simple thing like being excited to go into the future could change the outcome, then there could be a dozen other things that could change it as well. Unfortunately, there was no way to just see it. The copbot had somehow damaged the arch's chrono-visual capabilities. The future he had the privilege of seeing might never come to pass.

Jimmy touched the purplish pink light. The chrono-transportation aspect of the arch still had limited functions: he could only travel ten years forward. There could be a million versions of a bad future.

He tugged at the side of his lips creating a pensive smile. The good future had one thing in common and he didn't need a brain blast to figure out what it was. He was going to check it out and make sure it was on the right course for all their sakes. He took one final breath and he went through the portal.

Chapter 1 End

Pashaw.. I needed a beta!


	2. A VERY Different Future

The Greater Good  
Zukone  
Chapter 2: A VERY Different Future

Jimmy walked out of thin air onto the streets of Retroville. The boy rubbed his arm a little confused at his surroundings. There were the same, if not a little more dusty, buildings and one or two plops of new construction as to be expected in any town that isn't dying. One could hardly expect everything to remain the same if the town had any hope of surviving. But it wasn't the minor changes that bothered him, it was the static retro feel of Retroville that hung in the air. The lack of change was astounding.

He gaped at the vehicle that whizzed past him. It wouldn't have been hard to mass produce his ecologically friendly hovering technology. Getting lift off from the ground was one of the easiest feats he had achieved. Yet here he was surrounded in his home town with normal wheeled vehicles . Sure they had that "futuristic" feel, if one could call it that, but it wasn't exactly advanced technology. If he was going to get recognition, shouldn't he have done something recognizable by now- even if it was small? He trotted towards his house and hoped that his worst fears were not realized.

Running up the block, he could see that his trusty shed still stood. He paused to catch his breath and study the door. The DNA analyzer was there. The boy pulled a hair from his head and dashed toward the entrance. He waved the strand in front of the scanning tool.

"Level 1 security passed. Iris check." Vox said.

"That's new." Jimmy tried to find someplace to look into when he heard a mechanical hum. Above his head an oval device attached to a moving rod eased its way out of the side of the shack. Jimmy smacked his head as if it made perfect sense. "Now why didn't I think of that?"

Jimmy hoisted himself onto the trash can and looked into the retinal scanner.

"Level 2 security passed. Finger print." Vox said. A pad glided its way through a small door and Jimmy put his finger on it.

"Level 3 security passed. Access Code."

The fingerprint scanner digitalized keys. Jimmy looked at the pad dumbfounded. Right then he heard someone approaching the house. He darted into nearby bushes.

The last time he visited the future, he didn't care who he ran into. This time, he felt the need to take into consideration what affect he might have on the future. Just one glance over the principles of chaos theory would provide him with enough mental fuel to think up at least half a dozen butterfly effect scenarios. Remaining unseen and keeping things unaffected was more critical now than ever.

With the advancements on lab security, he was sure everything was in proper order. He would only have to verify the condition of his lab then he would make a B line straight into one of his newer and/or yet to be invented time devices. He'd go home and erase his memory of going into the future thereby securing the perfect future he was almost certain existed.

He watched through the bushes to find that it was in fact two people, and not just one, that he had heard. He repeated to himself that he was just here to assure the future. Even so, he would lose any opportunity to leave if he wasn't alert. One of the people had brown short semi spiky hair and he wasn't sure what the guy was wearing or how exactly he looked. It seemed kind of trendy. The other he couldn't see too well. She was a female though. They seemed young by the way they walked.

"My parents aren't home." They guy said wrapping his arms around the woman.

"So we have the house to ourselves Jim?"

"We'll have to be good." He explained.

"Give it up. I know you have not intention of being good when they're not around."

"Neither do you." he said.

She didn't argue but playfully pursed her lips.

His older self sighed. "Even if they were here." He said before going in for the kiss.

Little Jimmy smiled. It seemed that not only was he still pursuing science, apparently he was also good looking and popular with the other gender. This was a matter that as hormones hit, became more important to him. He observed that the two were so engrossed in what he would have considered gross behavior just a year ago that they wouldn't have noticed if he walked right past them. The boy leaned in closer and then grabbed his collar. The scene alone would have made anyone blush. It was when they parted for air that he interpreted his observation. The act was not just a passing passionate exercise but it was in fact very affectionate between the two. In all this fervor there were also soft kisses mixed in along with non-verbal communications that only two could have developed over time. This lady must be his future girlfriend he concluded.

He was a little overwhelmed by the possibility of meeting the woman. At this age, he might be thinking about marriage. The boy turned his head away. Knowing could put preconceived notions in his head and quite easily change the future. With his head turned he thought about his future life. The guy seemed happy. He was in love and the miracle was that that someone was also in love with him. What kind of person was she?

The temptation to find out everything he could about the kind of girl he ended up with was starting to overtake him. He was, after all, at that age where hormones started to take over, and it was always a battle between the mind, the heart, and that regrettable secretion from the endocrine gland. Right now even he knew that with the heart and hormones on the same side, his mind would be loosing this battle. Naturally, he felt relieved when he heard what the lady said next.

"Let's take it inside."

"Okay," his future self replied without making any effort to what the woman had asked. They continued to kiss. All Jimmy had to do was hold out a little longer and not take a look so he didn't spoil anything. Finally the couple did stop kissing.

The young man shook his head and ruffled her hair. "Cindy."

"What!" the boy said jumping out of the bush to look for himself. The future Cindy and future him whipped their heads to look at him dead on.

"No," he said walking backwards. All that sentimental garbage dumped right out of his head. "It can't be." Mortified at the realization that it was true the kid took a step backwards and fell backwards over the bush.

"That kid looks like you."

Older Jimmy's eyes immediately narrowed.

-o-

Jimmy shot up from where he lay frazzled. He had this dizzy nauseous feeling that was just beginning to fade along with the dream he had. With his eyes closed, he massaged his temples chanting, "Cogito ergo sum. Cogito ergo sum." After having calmed himself sufficiently he said much more calmly and less mantra like, "I think therefore I am." The picture began to unveil itself for him and the puzzle pieces came together. The chrono-arch must have done it to him. Because it was damaged, he began to see hallucinations. He put a hand over his eyes and continued to state his logic in this offset calm manner. "What I saw was just a figment of my imagination. Uh. better yet, a daymare or something. There is no logical reason for," he paused, "er. uh. That to ever happen. So, I am going to open my eyes and the empirical truth will be evident."

The young boy took a deep breath, removed his hands, and then opened his eyes. It was his room. He knew he was sitting on something soft. So this made sense. He sighed relief and his face landed in a content smile. Then he swiveled his head around to see himself cross armed at the doorway. Well his future self anyway and he didn't look very happy. Shattered. Any semblance of calm was obliterated.

"Who are you, what are you doing here, and when are you leaving?" the character said.

Jimmy hopped off the bed and walked over cautiously. "Isn't it obvious?"

His older self just rolled his hand motioning for him to move forward with the explanation.

"I'm you when you were younger. I'm here because I wanted to see the future and I'm not sure when I'm leaving."

"Hmm," His larger version said furrowing his brow, "So what's going to make you leave sooner?"

"Huh. Could you answer a few questions?"

"For your own curiosity?"

"To ensure a good future"

His older self smirked, "OK. I understand the game now."

"Game. No. You misunderstand. I just want to find out a couple of things."

"Shoot." The guy said plopping on the bed and looking up at the stars. "This room's ugly isn't it?"

"I don't know I kind of like the space them. Don't you?"

Big Jim shrugged. "Needs updating. Ask your questions."

"How'd I get here?"

"Now do I really need to explain to you about the birds and the bees?"

"Uh yes. I should be more specific. In this room."

"You just kind of showed up."

"Uh, well. What about that whole Cindy thing."

"What are you talking about?" he said looking puzzled.

"Right exactly my point. I think that I was so worried about the future that I imagined..."Jimmy shook his head. "Never mind."

"What?"

"It has no scientific basis whatsoever."

Big Jim sat up and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm you, right? So why would you have to keep anything from me." He smirked.

"It's just that I could have sworn that you two- What's your girlfriend's name?" Jimmy thought smartly.

"Her name's not Vortex if that's what you're worried about."

Jimmy sighed the biggest sigh of relief yet. "Good. Because I don't know what I'd do if I found out I'd gone stupid. I mean of course it's a no-brainer. Cindy isn't very pretty, she has a horrible personality, her insights are always completely unfounded, she's always chasing Nick Deen, which shows how unintelligent she is, and she's completely shrew-like, if you know what I mean. Not to mention that we're mortal enemies destined to fight till the death."

"That _is_ silly." He chuckled, "Why on earth would you think we ended up together?"

"I guess I really was imagining things. I don't know why I was worried. Maybe it was because I had already visited an alternate future where we were married."

Jim arched a brow.

"It was horrible. I wasn't the same. The life was zapped out of me. It completely ruined my chances of getting the Nobel Science prizes in bulk. _She_ ruined me. Now that I know you're not engaged in a romantic affair with her..." An alarm went off in Jimmy's head. "Say, you wouldn't happen to be attracted to Ms. Vortex now would you be?"

"Absolutely not." He scoffed, "That's a crazy idea. You're paranoid. She's not even my type."

The boy's excitement died down and he replied, "Oh". The boy genius turned to the side and knitted his eyebrows. "Hmm."

"How about you? What's you're type?"

Jimmy's face went red. "Uhm. There's this one girl at school. Her name is Betty Quinlan."

"I don't remember her."

Little Jimmy whipped out a picture.

"Oh, I do remember her - very cute."

"I guess we don't end up together."

"I didn't remember because she changed her name. I won't say anything else." he said smiling.

"You probably think it's stupid."

Big Jim shook his head. "No, I don't think it's stupid. Always go for the one you want. You should try asking her out. Who knows? She might say yes. Big Jim smiled knowingly.

"You know the future why don't you tell me. That way I don't have to waste our time"

"Uh. Uh. Uh. If I tell you, it might change things."

"I forgot about that."

"Don't waste time. Let's get you back so you can tell her how you feel." Jimmy smiled. "The chrono-arch is in the lab."

"You know future me, to be honest, I wasn't so sure about the future when I first saw you at the door. You were a little intimidating. I thought you weren't content because you had a scowl on your face."

"I don't live with any regrets and my life is pretty blissful. I just wanted to know what was going on. But now that I've got the picture, it's easier to ease up. Shall we?"

Walking out of the house towards the lab, his older self had just regailed him with his achievements up to this point. He had just finished his schooling, passing with honors, of course. He was already a Dr. Phd at such a young age.

Jimmy had now started explaining his prototype ideas. He hoped for a clue on which idea to start first.

"Interesting," was the only reply that came out of the man's mouth, and he had said it several times.

"All you have to say is 'interesting.'

"Jimmy, I just don't want to influence you in anyway.

"Of course, time and relativity."

"Okay." The man said shrugging his shoulder. "We'll go for that."

"Why do I feel like such an amateur around you?"

"Because I'm older, wiser, and a lot better looking. But even if the possibility of us screwing it up by talking to each other is slim, think Marshall's law."

"Anything that can go wrong will go wrong."

Just then a blond briskly walked towards them. His older self dropped his lids and shook his head. "Exactly."

Peering in the direction where the man's visage had just been directed, Jimmy recognized her instantly. The boy braced himself: the woman was just too elated and the only thing that gave her joy was berating him. It was coming, he could tell. He hoped the guy was prepared to defend himself.

Instead, the man just dropped his shoulders in resignation and let out a deep exhale. The lady practically jumped him as she threw her arms around his older self and planted one right on him. What was more amazing to the little boy was that his older self didn't do anything about it. In fact he participated. Cindy turned towards little Jimmy.

"I see he's awake. Why does he look so scared?" she asked confused from within Jim's embrace, "I thought you were going to handle it."

"I was about to." He said.

"I'll go inside," Cindy pointed, "and order some food. When I come out I hope everything's all, not weird. Although, this whole situation is strange," she said before she left to the Neutron house.

The kid tore away from him. "You said that you had no interest in Cindy! You said that she wasn't your girlfriend!"

"Let me make this simple, so you, the boy genius can understand. If I told you such a thing, then I lied."

"Why would you? How could you?"

Big Jim rolled his eyes.

"Why Cindy of all people?"

"What are you blind? Did you not see? She's gorgeous."

"But she's she's."

"Oh get over yourself." Jim said grabbing his head. "I bet you were checking her out."

"I was not," the boy said indignant. "Bah. Anyway, how long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Chillax. What's with the 20-20?"

"Slang? You're using slang. Oh no. It's worse than I thought."

The taller one just shrugged his shoulders.

"Please tell me you still love science."

The future Jimmy turned to his side squinted at him while a short scoff escaped his mouth. "Nohp" he said. "I hate it actually. I hate it a lot."

Chapter 2 End


End file.
